


Apartment

by hamiltonfics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonfics/pseuds/hamiltonfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and John's shitty college apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment

Alexander and John have lived together in a shitty little apartment for over a year now, as they both went to college. Alex was on a full ride, and John’s schooling was being paid by his father, so the small amounts of money they earned from their respective jobs went into the maintaining of their apartment and buying food.

Sure, they had maybe 4 forks tops, but they made it work.

They didn’t have a bed, because they had decided that getting nice laptops were more important. They had a couch, though. It was just big enough for one of them to sleep on, but they piled on top of each other and slept there anyways.

Sometimes, Alexander would have work. On those nights, John would curl up on the couch while Alex worked on whatever it was he had to do in the beanbag chair in the middle of their floor. It was red, and worn in the center from the amount of time Alexander had spent in it. There was an extension cord plugged into the wall that reached towards that beanbag so Alex could charge his laptop, and John tripped over it a lot.

On those nights, Alex would tap away at his laptop, and John would sleep on the couch. He would often end up kicking the blanket off of himself, and Alex would affectionately tuck him back in and kiss his forehead.

When John was lightly sleeping, he would wake up at the feeling of Alexander’s lips and tell him to take a break. He would hold his arms out to the smaller man, and look up at him through half lidded eyes in a silent hopeful plea.

Alexander found him difficult to resist, and more often than not closed his laptop and settled in with John. His work can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i might eventually tack more onto this of just them bein cute ahh! you can find me on tumblr @boughsofjoly !


End file.
